


Uno Reverse!

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Baby Sonic - Freeform, UNO, dad and son bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Tom introduces Sonic to UNO. Based on the Pocket Hog AU (where Sonic gets found by Tom and Maddie 10 years earlier than in the movie)!And Happy Fathers' Day to the Pastry Papa themself, Thark!
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	Uno Reverse!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts).



> also i have a sonic fan-creators server: https://discord.gg/yxdtJPyw6f

Tom doesn't know what he was expecting when he brought out  _ Uno  _ and decided to play it with an alien hedgehog toddler, but this probably wasn't it.

Sonic stared at the cards in his hands, which were almost as tall as he was himself. It was cute, but the boy looked so concentrated that Tom was worried he had a headache. "Hey --".

Just as Tom was about to offer his help, Sonic put down a +4 card, looking up at him with huge innocent eyes. "Blue?"

Tom huffed out a laugh, realizing that he now had more than twenty cards in his hand. "Good job, buddy! You sure this is the first time you've played  _ Uno _ ?"

"Yeah! But this is so fun!" Sonic replied, watching as Tom put down a blue 2. "Um." The boy paused, looking between the cards in his hands and the cards on the table before him. "I don't have anything for this."

Tom choked down a laugh. "Why'd you say blue then?" The child looked at him as if he didn't know how to answer, his blue eyelids blinking owlishly. Blue eyelids. Right. The kid's blue so of course he chose blue. "Nevermind. It helps, when you get a wild card, to make it a colour you have a lot of cards for. But now you have to draw cards until you get one you can use."

Sonic nodded too seriously for the situation at hand. He reached for the deck and pulled a card up with some effort. His eyes widened almost immediately. He put down another wild, thankfully not another +4. How did he get that on the first try? Sonic looked at his hand again and his eyes widened even more if such a thing were possible. “Red.” The colour was said as if it were the most important thing he could say.

Tom put down another card, a plain red 8. “You sure about this colour, bud?”

Sonic smiled as deviously as a toddler could, which was more deviously than Tom expected. “Yes!” Almost immediately, Sonic put down a card and Tom almost regretted introducing Sonic to the game. “Reverse, skip, skip, reverse, reverse, skip, skip -- uno! -- and +2!”

Tom lost to a toddler and still had, like, 23 cards in his hand. 

“Dad, dad! I won!” Sonic looked at him with big green eyes and suddenly Tom couldn’t be upset that he lost to someone who’s never played before. “Wasn’t that so cool?!”

“The coolest!” Tom agreed, picking his son up. “And to celebrate, how about chillidogs?”

Sonic’s eyes lit up again, arms pumping excitedly into the air. “Yes, please!” So no, Tom hadn’t expected this game to go in the way that it had. But he didn’t mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FATHERS' DAY YOU CHAOTIC BASTARD YOU!!!


End file.
